Forum:Eagle Of The Nuckas
This is a parody song about me as one of the billion Nucka's worldwide,explaining bout my personality,how i help with progressing the cause of science & shit, bout helping my pal's & much more!![ this is also on MY serpage on an officil Rucka Wikia if you editor's were wondering & didn't have to go for the trouble of gathering nucka intelligene & thinking that a rucka wiki didn't exist yet,of course you can copy YOUR found info & community acivity e.g. forun,userpage,etc] the song ALSO contain's info on the Bloc Party event in south-east melbourne near St kilda! P.S i'm a Bright Spark (as shown on the Wiki-A-Matic test) ;D Lyrics Ahhhmmmmmm.. Mikeoeagle:"My name's Michael Al Dick but call me Mikeo for short!, I do sciences physics on shit and steel stuff from school science lab's!, I hope to win awards in science fairs and awesome gigs!, And when it comes to youtube i'll help you all get HIGH SCORES." (W'hoo,Yahoo!) "My name is mikeo95! , I'm the eagle of the Nuckas!, But don't piss me out cause i might be the key to defeating Justin Bieber!, Teen's N kids's of my neighbourhood know me!, Local bitches love to gossip me!, Don't lecture around cause it's not MY fault an aussie party kid had to go to jail!." "I just love to out with Nucka's(6X)"(WHAT) "My fav is the Nucka's(6X)"(YEAH) (Yo) "If you like Nucka business on random sites inCLUding Youtube! , You should also check out R.N.A which is the official NUCKA army!, I hope Rucka come's to my place and break's into My highschool!, So we can party!, Kidnap the teachers, & take a DUMP IN THEIR PANTS!." "My name is mikeo95!, I'm the eagle of the Nuckas!, But don't piss me out cause i might be the key to defeating Justin Bieber!, Teen's N kids's of my neighbourhood know me!, Local bitches love to gossip me!, Don't lecture around cause it's not MY fault strict ppl & goode 2-shoes had to exist now!." "Id let my house filled with Nucka's(6X)"(SUP) "I'll help all the Nucka's(6X)"(WOOO) (Bro) "Do you want some Nucka vehicles of RAD style!, Well i'll equip them with insane weapons + a mexican way of making shit's look brand new!, Are you sick of the animation nation + cartoons having lame live's these day's!, You just wait in the future ALL continets will be paying their Oovie + Blockbusteer FEES!" "My name is mikeo95!, I'm the eagle of the Nuckas!, But don't piss me out cause i might be the key to defeating Justin Bieber!, Teen's N kids's of my neighbourhood know me!, Local bitches love to gossip me!, Don't lecture around cause it's not MY fault Osama's muslum's had to engage 9:11!" "Id steel bikes n 4 the Nucka's(6X)"(YEAH) "Lets get for them Nucka's(6X)"(WHAT) (Sup) "For gettin even on world problem's like ECO DIS-AS-TER!, The only reason we sub to kidrauhi and JB VEVO so we can violate his gay shit!, I say we build a bombing space platform to destroy gay countries like russia!, Feel free to make your own parodies so we can get the world TO UNITE THAT WAY!" ("WOOOO'") "My name is mikeo95!, I'm the eagle of the Nuckas!, But don't piss me out cause i might be the key to defeating Justin Bieber!, Teen's N kids's of my neighbourhood know me!, Local bitches love to gossip me!, Don't lecture around cause it's not MY fault most countries are poor & my relatives in Poland." "My pal's are the Nucka's(6X)" (YEAH) "Id all them Nucka's(6X)" (WOOO) (Random ppl:"SWEET" "AWESOME" "you totally ROCK" "can i put you on facebook" "you could use some RAD wheels man" "WOOOO" "RAD youtube" "wanna join the local science union") ("HEY" x6) "Mikeo's totally RAD in almost any time as a wizard & even a jedi knight!, Id hope Nucka's bail me out of my home cause id like to ditch my lame-ass parents for good!, Will soon be partying at insane levels and achieve physics of sci-fi action!, Soon this world Will be saved by nucka's & by ME & i even fav colours of blue & YELL-OOOOOWWWWWWW!" "This world will be by us Nucka's(6X)"(WOOO) "Youtube will be by us Nucka's(6X)"(YEAH) Australian female news reporter:"A suburb in south-east Melbourne said the 500 teens have been grounded for having an unsupervised party in their street., It all started when Corey's Parents left him for a few days which then turned into a havoc of high immaturance and racism behaviour, Which also disturbed local's due to vandulism happening on that day., The known cost for this 'racist' act will be $20:000 for charge's & needed repairs, All known whitnesses and parties involved will decide what to do with Corey and this matter. , Although be cautious since footage of this is all over the fricking internet..net...net..." (Ending jingle) Category:Make a Song!